Soul Protector
by Otacraze92
Summary: Ela sempre conseguia tudo o que queria. Daquela vez não seria diferente.
1. Chapter 1

Era um dia normal em Shibusen. O Sol brilhava alto no céu sem nuvens, os alunos estavam quietos em seus lugares nas salas de aula e o diretor tinha que aturar as besteiras que o Death Scyte falava. De repente, quebrando essa normalidade, um forte estrondo pode ser escutado, vindo da entrada da escola.

Os alunos da turma Crescent Moon podiam ver com clareza o que estava acontecendo.

Era uma garota pouco mais velha do que Maka e Soul, de longos cabelos castanho-claros e olhos azuis da cor do céu. Seu corpo já estava se desenvolvendo, sem conseguir acompanhar a mente. A jovem trajava o que parecia ser um kimono e usava óculos de armação fina, quase inexistente. Em passos largos, ela caminhava na direção de alguém caído no chão.

- Eu vou perguntar uma última vez. – ela tinha a voz fria – Onde ele está?

- Eu não tenho ideia do que você esteja falando.

Maka tinha descido rapidamente, indo ver o que se passava. Ao chegar na entrada da escola, seus orbes verdes se arregalaram. A garota estranha estava enfrentando Death, the Kid sem qualquer arma, enquanto ele tinha as pistolas. Mesmo assim, a estranha parecia estar em vantagem.

- Ora, ora. Você não é o filho do grande Shinigami-sama? Então deve ter total consciência do que eu estou falando. – a estranha continuava avançando na direção de Kid.

Sem hesitar e irritado com tudo aquilo, ele pegou as pistolas e começou a atirar. A mira estava perfeita e aparentemente a garota tinha sido atingida, o que afligiu Maka, mas quando a poeira levantada começou a baixar, os dois puderam ver a estranha caminhando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- É só isso? Esse é todo seu poder? – ela parou diante de Kid, baixando o olhar para ele – Patético. – e então o segurou pela gola, levantando-o do chão.

Maka sentiu um forte arrepio correr pelo corpo. Aquela garota não era normal. Não tinha como ser. Então ela ouviu o barulho de algo se aproximando, percebendo ser o professor responsável por sua sala quando ele parou ao seu lado.

- Você pode ver com clareza, não é? – era Stein e ele parecia despreocupado.

- Ver… A alma dela…? – Maka hesitou ao perguntar, tornando a olhar para a garota estranha e Kid. Stein confirmou com a cabeça – Posso… É… É estranha…

- E por que? – Stein olhava com curiosidade para a garota de kimono.

- Porque ela tem duas almas… – a voz de Maka saía baixa, mas o professor conseguia escutar.

Ele sorriu ao ouvir o comentário.

- Oe! – a estranha largou Kid e agora se dirigia para o lugar onde Maka e Stein se encontravam – Vocês aí. Será que alguém pode me levar até o Shinigami-sama?

- Ora, ora. Nossa estranha visitante quer ver o grande Shinigami-sama? – Stein tinha um ar zombeteiro e um sorriso frio.

- Não brinque comigo, seu monte de retalho. – a garota estava séria.

Nesse momento, Maka viu uma das almas da garota ficar com um ar assassino.

- Desculpe, não quis irritá-la. Maka-chan, você poderia levá-la até o diretor? – Stein sorriu para Maka ao perguntar. _"Se eu o fizer, talvez não resista à tentação de abri-la…"_

Maka confirmou com a cabeça, se virando em direção ao corredor que se estendia para dentro da escola. Logo tinha começado a andar, com a estranha a seguindo. Maka sentia-se um tanto nervosa, o que a fez ficar em silêncio. A outra não pareceu se importar, já que também não falou qualquer coisa durante todo o caminho.

Quando chegaram na sala do diretor, Maka logo entrou.

- Shinigami-sama…! Tem alguém querendo vê-lo! – Maka parou diante de um espelho grande, olhando ao redor.

- Ora, ora… Quem diria que ele iria sumir assim…? – a estranha olhava para o espelho ao falar.

- Falando de mim? – a voz do Shinigami soou atrás das duas, fazendo com que elas se virassem em sua direção – Obrigada, Maka-chan. Já pode voltar para sua sala agora.

Maka acenou com a cabeça, saindo em seguida.

- E o que a traz aqui – o diretor começou a falar assim que teve certeza de que os dois estavam sozinhos –, senhorita Hope?

- Shinigami-sama, eu quero me matricular nessa escola. Vou ajudá-lo com seu propósito. – ela tinha um tom humilde ao falar.

- Rainy Hope, a artesã mais habilidosa dentre os mais novos artesãos… Querendo ser uma aluna da Shibusen? – Shinigami-sama pareceu não entender – É algum tipo de brincadeira?

- De forma alguma. Eu apenas acho que está mais do que na hora de eu me preocupar em tornar minha arma uma Death Scyte.

- Entendo… E você vê nessa escola o caminho mais curto? – ele parecia confuso ainda.

- Não, senhor. Vejo aqui como o caminho mais divertido. – ela sorriu de canto.

- E quantas almas você já recolheu até agora?

- Bom, eu tinha recolhido umas oitenta, acho… Aí o apressado do Storm quis ir atrás de uma bruxa e… Bom, acabou que no fim foi tudo em vão. – ela suspirou.

- Você ainda trabalha com duas armas? Puxa, puxa. E onde ele está agora?

- Esperando no terraço da escola. Ele achou melhor não aparecer diante do senhor depois de tal deslize.

O diretor não respondeu por um momento.

- Bom, acho que posso aceitá-los como estudantes, mas terão de ficar com alunos mais novos do que vocês. Como a Maka-chan. – ele tinha um tom alegre – Não tem problema, não é?

- De forma alguma. A diferença deve ser pequena. Ela tem o que? Treze anos? Doze, vamos supor. Sendo assim, a diferença é de dois anos. – ela sorriu.

- Hoje mesmo colocarei o nome de vocês na lista de alunos. Venham a partir de amanha prontos para as aulas.

Hope concordou com a cabeça e então se retirou.


	2. Chapter 2

Era seu primeiro dia de aula como aluna da Shibusen. Hope sentia-se cansada, talvez por já ter chegado à escola arranjando problemas. Imaginou como seria ficar na sala de aula sem que as pessoas comentassem alguma coisa. A garota estava pensando nisso, ainda deitada na cama, quando alguém abriu a porta e um forte cheiro de panquecas se espalhou pelo ar.

- Bela Adormecida, será que dá para levantar? – era Storm, um rapaz alto e de porte atlético, de olhos negros. O cabelo era igualmente escuro, bastante liso e comprido, vivia preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo.

- Né, Storm… – Hope olhava pela janela ao falar e tinha os olhos fixos em um ponto distante.

- Hm? O que foi, Hope? Não comece a divagar tão cedo. Anda, temos que ir para a escola. Você que quis se matricular, não foi? – ele estava impaciente, mas não parecia irritado.

- Você acha que o plano vai dar certo…? – a garota tinha simplesmente o ignorado.

O rapaz não respondeu, apenas indo até a cama e segurando Hope pela gola do pijama. Então se virou para a porta, colocando a artesã no ombro e saindo do quarto. Não importava o quanto ela protestasse, ele não a colocaria no chão enquanto não chegassem na cozinha. Ele já conhecia Hope muito bem para saber que quando ela começava a divagar logo cedo, não faria mais nada por um bom tempo.

- Sente aí e coma. Não quer chegar atrasada logo no seu primeiro dia, não é? – ele colocou um prato com panquecas na mesa, apontando uma cadeira para Hope.

Ela apenas franziu o cenho e obedeceu. Naquela manhã, comeram em silêncio. Quando o prato estava vazio, Hope se levantou e foi para o quarto. Precisava trocar de roupa e ajeitar o cabelo, assim como Storm também ainda tinha de fazê-lo. A garota pensou em colocar um kimono novamente, mas não gostava muito de usá-lo. Então simplesmente pegou uma saia rodada preta e uma blusa branca simples. Repartiu o cabelo ao meio, fazendo duas tranças e então voltou para a sala, onde seu material estava.

Storm a esperava calmamente, vestindo uma jeans escura e gasta e uma camiseta verde-musgo com uma enorme caveira branca pintada no centro. Como sempre, usava no pulso esquerdo uma munhequeira preta com uma listra branca no meio e no direito, uma que fosse ao contrário, branca e preta. Hope sorriu de canto e então eles foram para a escola.

- Bom, turma. – Stein começou a falar assim que os dois tinham entrado na sala de aula – A partir de hoje teremos dois alunos novos. Espero que sejam legais com eles.

Maka olhou na direção dos novatos, reconhecendo a garota. Ela estava vestida de forma diferente, mas Maka tinha certeza de que era a mesma do dia anterior. O que não sabia era quem poderia ser o rapaz que a acompanhava. Inicialmente ela pensou na arma, mas logo se lembrou de que a garota estranha tinha duas almas dentro de si.

- Então quem é ele…? – Maka murmurou para si, debruçada sobre a mesa.

- Eu sou Rainy Hope e estou muito feliz de estar aqui! – a estranha tinha começado a se apresentar, chamando a atenção de Maka – E esse aqui é minha arma, Thundering Storm.

O rapaz acenou.

- Ok, ok. Agora vão se sentar. – Stein fez um gesto com a mão, que os dois logo entenderam como um "andem logo ou expulso vocês da aula".

As aulas passaram tranqüilas, diferentemente de como Hope achou que seriam. Ainda assim, algo dentro dela a alertava para ficar sempre atenta, para nunca baixar a guarda porque algo de errado estava para acontecer. Storm provavelmente notou, mas preferiu ficar quieto. Se a artesã quisesse conversar, então ela o faria sem ser pressionada.

Hope estava na cobertura da escola, olhando o sol se pôr depois das aulas. Sentia-se extremamente tensa, precisando urgentemente de um descanso. Parecia que ia finalmente tê-lo, mas alguém apareceu pouco depois de ela se acomodar. A porta foi aberta estrondosamente, obrigando Hope a se sentar. O susto passou assim que ela viu quem era. Black Star, o ser mais escandaloso que ela conseguia encontrar naquela escola. _"O que raio será que ele quer…?"_

- Você! – ele apontou para Hope – Você era quem estava lutando com o Kid ontem, não é? – ela confirmou com a cabeça, então Black Star continuou – Eu quero que lute comigo! – e então ele apontou para si com o dedão.

Hope franziu o cenho. _"Ele bate bem da cabeça?"_

- Black Star…! – uma voz feminina soou de dentro da escola – Black Star, não saia correndo assim…! – era Tsubaki e ela logo tinha parado ao lado do assassino.

- Então você é a arma dele? – Hope se levantou, olhando com certa curiosidade para Tsubaki, que confirmou com a cabeça – Pobrezinha… Bom, você parece ser forte, garota, então eu vou aceitar o desafio. Vamos lutar.

Black Star ficou radiante ao ouvir as últimas palavras de Hope. Logo ele tinha pulado em direção à entrada da escola, com Rainy indo logo atrás. Tsubaki suspirou, não vendo outra escolha senão ir com eles. No meio da queda, ela se transformou em arma, sendo segurada por Black Star antes de atingir o solo. Hope sorriu de canto.

- É, vocês formam uma boa dupla. – dito isso, ela abriu a mão e uma fumaça azul escura apareceu, sendo logo substituída por uma espada.

Ao longe, Storm observava. Se Rainy ia lutar sem ele, então era o máximo que o rapaz podia fazer. A artesã pareceu notá-lo, apenas sorrindo de canto. Storm entendeu o recado. Se as coisas ficassem feias, ele devia interferir. Caso contrário, o rapaz deveria apenas observar pacientemente. Até porque Hope adorava uma boa luta.

Black Star sorria com um ar superior. Ainda na forma de arma, Tsubaki o alertava que a garota nova não era como eles ou como Maka. Na verdade, Hope parecia ser bem mais forte. Black Star apenas riu em resposta. Não importava nada daquilo, desde que lutassem. Era sempre assim e Tsubaki sabia, então por que ela o estava alertando? Bom, a arma sempre o fazia, mas naquela vez… Black Star chacoalhou de leve a cabeça. Não era hora para ficar pensando.

- Pronto? – a voz de Hope atraiu a atenção dos dois, que confirmaram com a cabeça – Ótimo. – a garota sorriu, satisfeita.

Storm tinha o cenho franzido enquanto observava a batalha. Quanto mais Hope atacava, mais Black Star se desgastava defendendo. Não havia nenhuma brecha nos movimentos da artesã, nenhuma oportunidade para Black Star atacar. E em menos de dez minutos a luta tinha acabado. Black Star estava derrotado, mas não queria desistir. O rapaz ainda estava em pé, encarando Hope com determinação.

- Desista. – a voz da garota fez Black Star cerrar os pulsos.

- Eu não desisto. – ele tinha a voz firme.

- Black Star…! – a voz de Tsubaki estava hesitante – Pare com isso…! Você já não agüenta mais…! – e estava, com certeza, preocupada.

- Eu não vou desistir! – ele gritou para a arma, fazendo com que Tsubaki soltasse um fraco pedido de desculpas.

Hope riu.

- o que foi…?! – o rapaz estava visivelmente irritado.

- Alguém que não trata sua arma com respeito não tem como ganhar uma batalha de verdade. – Hope falava com um tom superior que irritou ainda mais o assassino.

Black Star não se conteve, correndo na direção da artesã com uma forte intenção assassina. Quando ele atacou, um baque surdo de metal batendo em metal pode ser escutado. Hope não tinha movido um músculo, sabia o que ia acontecer. Já Black Star parecia bastante confuso. Ele olhou para a mão de Hope, a espada ainda estava lá. Então o que tinha detido seu ataque?

Storm arremessou Black Star longe, desfazendo a transformação do braço, que estava em forma de lâmina até então para deter o ataque do garoto de cabelos azuis. Hope apenas olhava a cena. Tsubaki voltou a sua forma humana, bastante preocupada com o assassino. Black Star tinha batido as costas no chão ao cair. Ela não sabia o que fazer, nem quem era o rapaz que defendera Hope, olhando para os dois com uma expressão assustada e confusa.

- Quem… Quem são vocês…?

- Ora, ora. Estamos na mesma sala, Tsubaki-chan. – Hope sorriu. Um sorriso estranho que fez com que um arrepio percorresse as costas de Tsubaki.

- Mas você… Como…? – a arma ainda não entendia.

- Você deve estar um pouco confusa agora… – Hope de desfez da espada que tinha em mãos da mesma forma que ela aparecera, com uma fumaça azulada – Mas não se preocupe, as coisas vão ficar claras com o tempo. – dito isso, Hope se retirou.

- Oe, Rainy! – Storm a segurou pelo pulso no meio do caminho, impedindo que a artesã se retirasse – Não seja tão fria com ela.

Hope pareceu não gostar muito do comentário.

- E o que quer que eu faça? Conte tudo a ela? – Hope tinha o cenho franzido.

Storm apenas a olhou sério em resposta.


End file.
